Mediation
by Nonny The Anon One
Summary: Danny is trying to meditate to relax, but he needs help from Sam. Fluff...companion fic to Meditation.  Formerly part of Blood Shot One Shots


**Formerly part of Blood Shot One Shots...I thought it deserved a place of it's own. ****  
**

**This one shot is related to Mediation, if you didn't read that one, then don't read this one.**

**Remember this, I own NOTHING.**

**  
Genre: Romance**

**Rating: T**

Mediation

Sam walked up the stairs to Danny's room slowly. Jazz had told her that Danny was in his room studying. She had came because she needed to talk to him about a few things. She held a notebook under her arm and a stern expression on her face. 

She knocked on the door then waited…and waited…and waited. Finally she opened the door slowly, thinking that he wasn't in his room. Maybe he'd sensed a ghost and took off to fight it.

Instead she found Danny sitting on the floor in something akin to the lotus position. He was looking down at a piece of torn note book paper ono the floor in front of him. Sam smiled slightly and knocked on the door again. His concentration broke and he looked up then looked a little frightened as he grabbed the paper and jammed it in his pocket.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked in amusement.

"Nothing," Danny answered guiltily as he looked up at Sam who was now leaning against the door. His heart started racing and he closed his eyes.

"Really?" Sam said in disbelief as she smacked her hand with the notebook. "Because I could swear you're sitting in the lotus position." Danny laughed sheepishly as he rubbed his hand behind his neck.

"Yeah," he laughed. "Amazing isn't it?" Sam gave him a skeptical look then held out her hand. Danny looked at her warily. What did she want? His hand? If he touched her he felt like he might lose control completely. He was careful not to touch Sam too often. She wiggled her fingers and he looked at her fearfully.

"I know you took my paper, Danny," she told him trying to sound stern. "Give it back."

"No," Danny said as he flushed bright red. He didn't want to tell her why he was trying to meditate to get rid of his feelings of jealousy. She'd want to know why and she'd know he was lying if he mades something up.

Sam raised her eyebrows. "Why not?" she asked.

Danny thought quickly. He grabbed the paper from his pocket and phased it through the floor. "Because I don't have it," he said as he laughed a little, trailing off as she began tapping her foot.

"I know which paper you took," Sam told him. "I'm not an idiot you know."

"Oh," Danny said then chuckled a little. "Well I didn't think it really mattered. I just needed to um…relax, and you looked so relaxed when I came to see you that I thought I might try it."

Sam took a deep breath and sat in front of him. He held his breath as her knees touched his. She reached forward and took his hands and he felt his cheeks burning. A quick look at her face, found her blushing as well.

"You're not doing it right," she told him softly.

"Oh," Danny said as he met her eyes. He wanted to melt into those eyes.

"You need to sit up straight," Sam ordered and Danny who was leaning toward her slightly, straightened his posture and pulled his hands away from her guiltily, because he was enjoying her hands holding his just a little too much.

"It's easier if you close your eyes in the beginning," she continued as she took his hands in hers again then folded them in his lap. She looked at him a moment and smiled. He seemed so serious as he sat there, looking down slightly, his eyes closed, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

"Now breath," Sam instructed. "Deeply in and out." She closed her eyes as well and took several deep breaths.

"Now what?" Danny asked as he tried to keep his voice from shaking.

Sam opened one eye and looked at Danny again. His eyes were still closed, but his fingers were now gripped tightly in his lap. "You have to relax," she told him as she put her hands on his, forcing his fingers to relax. She straighten out his fingers and laid his hands on top of hers, so that she was supporting his hands and their palms were touching.

Danny took a shaky breath. "Now what?" he asked hoarsely. This was torture, excruciating torture, and he never wanted it to end.

"What do you want to meditate on?" she asked gently. "You're having jealousy problems?"

"Y-yeah," Danny answered.

"Okay," Sam said. "Now relax, keep your back straight, breath." She opened one eye to make sure he was doing as he was told.

"Think about your object of desire," she began softly. "Is it really worth it to be jealous of it? Will being jealous help you in any way? Just keep asking yourself questions silently about the validity of your emotions and begin reasoning them out."

"Okay," Danny said softly. His problem was, that all he could think about were Sam's palms against his, her knees touching his, how he'd like to slide his hands up her arms around her shoulders and pull her into his lap so he could bury his face into her hair, taste her skin, her lips, touch her….He groaned slightly and Sam opened one eye and looked at him worriedly.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked.

Danny exhaled when he realized he was holding his breath. "Something that's literally driving me insane," he answered. "I thought I wasn't supposed to talk."

"Well you're not relaxing," Sam told him in an almost annoyed tone. "You can't meditate if you don't relax."

"Well I can't think when you're touching me like that!" Danny complained a little more sharply than he intended. Sam pulled away from him like she'd been stung and his eyes flew open.

"Sorry," she said in a hurt tone as she looked down at her hands, now folded in her lap. "I didn't know I was so repulsive."

Danny shook his head quickly. "It's not that!" he told her. "It's just that I can't think when you're touching me."

Sam smiled a little. "Really?"

"Yeah," Danny answered sheepishly.

"Why?" Sam asked almost innocently as she blinked at him slowly.

"Because," Danny told her as he felt another flush color his cheeks. "I can't." Sam's laugh pierced him clear through his heart, and he looked at her sadly.

"Ok we'll try again," she told him patiently, instructing him to sit up straight as she moved so their knees weren't touching. Danny sighed in regret as he folded his hands in is lap then closed his eyes.

"Now," Sam began as she cleared her throat. "Close your eyes, relax, breathe and think about what's bothering you."

Danny closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Unfortunately, a deep breath provided him with the delicious fragrance of her. He was going to die…well die the rest of the way, right there, death by meditation, talk about your transcendental experiences.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, breaking through his concentration. He realized that he had been meditating, but unfortunately he was meditating on her, which completely defeated his purpose.

"Its not working," he complained, afraid to open his eyes and look at her. Sam smiled at him and reached forward and brushed his hair from his face.

"It takes practice," she told him gently. "But eventually it will start working."

"Oh," Danny said in disappointment. He needed results now. Sam bent forward and pressed her lips against his forehead and he sighed shakily, grabbing her as she moved away.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she looked into his eyes, frowning a little at how hard he was holding her wrist. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly and cleared his throat. He knew he should let her go, he tried to let her go, but he couldn't.

"Danny?"

"Sam," he said on a tortured breath and pulled her forward toward him, putting his arms around her and pressing his lips to hers. Oh man! Now he was in trouble. Now he was going to die. Sam was either going to kill him or he was going to die from the pleasure of her warm lips pressed against his.

He wasn't sure what he expected Sam to do, maybe pull away and slap him, yell at him, not press herself closer to him, parting her lips slightly beneath his as her hand found it's way into his hair.

Danny was shaking, he could feel himself trembling as he held her in his arms with his lips pressed against hers. He wanted to make this moment last, he wanted more, but he was scared, and far too aware that they were walking along a very dangerous line.

Sam closed her eyes, she wanted to relax in Danny's arms, but she could feel him trembling, and didn't know how to calm him. She started to move away, thinking that maybe he was upset that she was kissing him, but he held her tightly pulling her closer.

"Danny," she sighed against his mouth and he decided his name was invitation enough as he slid his tongue past her parted lips, groaning in pleasure as the taste and feel of her invaded his senses.

Sam wasn't exactly sure what happened, what she did to cause him to react this way, but she knew as his tongue tangled against her own, that if she could figure it out, she'd do it again and again, forever.

They finally broke apart, but only a few inches so they could catch their breath and assess the situation, though they both admitted to themselves that they didn't want to think about what was happening. Danny dipped his head down to kiss Sam again and the bedroom door opened.

"Danny," Jazz called in her normally cheerful tone as she opened his door and walked into the room. She stopped, blinked at Danny with Sam in his arms and continued in a halted tone. "Mom…says…dinner's ready." Both Danny and Sam blinked at her in shock.

Her eyes filled with merriment. "And," Jazz said her shock turning into a smirk. "She wants to know if Sam's staying."

"Uhh," Danny said dumbly as he blinked at his sister, unable to form an answer as Sam, who was blushing fiercely hid her face in his shoulder.

"I'll take that as a yes," Jazz said. Danny let go of Sam who was now sitting beside him, her face still bright red. They looked at each other, unsure what to say as Jazz started to close the door. Danny reached up to move Sam's hair from her face only to pull his hand back quickly as Jazz swung the door open once more.

"Oh yeah," she said as she threw a crumpled piece of paper, which bounced off Danny's head. "I was downstairs reading when this fell into my lap. Really Danny! You need to be more careful about this kind of stuff."

"S-sorry, Jazz," Danny stuttered as Jazz left the room.

Sam let out her breath and looked at Danny for a moment. "Danny," she asked. "What were we doing?"

"Meditating," Danny answered as he pulled her back into his arms and kissed her again.

"Oh," Sam said as he moved away and looked into her eyes.

"Well meditation is something we need to work on," she told him, a smile growing on her face. "Did it work? Do you feel better now?"

"Oh yes," Danny replied, then kissed her again.

THE END


End file.
